S&M
by LoyalSonicandSephirothFan
Summary: Dante seduced his rival/love interest, Arista, making her confess her true feelings for him. Now, she wants to return the favor.


p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Author's Notes: Hey! I'm LoyalSonicandSephirothFan (formerly LoyalSonicDanteFan), and this is my very first sexy one-shot! It's a Devil May Cry story, and it's a sequel to Vermilion Aura's "Love Me Like You Do" featuring Dante and my fan character/OC, Arista. Check out her stories, she's the one who made this come to light! Lol/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"Update: It was reuploaded due to an accidental deletion. I'm sorry about that. My Internet jammed. I'll fix that problem as soon as possible, so it won't happen again./span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Anyway, I'll stop before I keep rambling on. I hope you like "span class="il"SM/span". It was inspired by the song of the same name by Rihanna (ft. Britney Spears). It's my very first smut story, so please review. I'll need the advice for future ideas. XD/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"span class="il"SM/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" Dante laid in bed with Arista wrapped in his arms, enjoying how she gently rubbed his muscular chest. Her delicate fingers were like soft silk slowly stroking his abs, a sensation he grew to love in seconds. Just moments ago Dante had seduced Arista after he discovered her secret diary containing her romantic feelings for him. Despite her constant denial about her true feelings, the devil hunter helped her confess her love for him by making her sexual fantasies come true. Now Dante was officially her boyfriend, and he admitted he didn't want it any other way. After all, he had his own secret feelings prior to tonight that have grown in time./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" He was buried under Arista's green blanket that night, concealing their nude bodies and keeping each other warm. His beautiful girl yawned, her messy ebony locks cascading down Dante's torso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Tired?" Dante smirked, placing her head on top of his chest./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Yeah," she wearily murmured. Dante was greeted with a sweet smile, azure and ice blue eyes locked in contact. "I love you, Dante. I always loved you. Ever since we met-"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""You mean when I defeated you," he teased her with that smug smirk of his./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"A vein formed on Arista's head, but she smiled and cooled down as quickly as she heated up in milliseconds. No use denying that fact anymore. "When you defeated me," she corrected with playful anger, "I couldn't stop thinking about you." Lovestruck eyes gazed at the man she loved. "Every day, you were in my mind so frequently I had to express my feelings in my diary. Now I feel ridiculous for denying my feelings for you for so long."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Well, I am irresistible." He buried his hand in her hair, gently caressing her head. "Just like you, Arista~."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"The devil huntress chuckled and placed a hand on his cheek, his stubble tickling her fingers. "Call me 'babe'."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"He raised a silver eyebrow. "I thought you hated it when I called you that. It always riled you up along with 'Rissie' and," he chuckled, "my personal favorite, 'Princess'."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""I used to hate your little nicknames...but," she smiled flirtatiously, "now that I have a change of heart, you may call me whatever you like~."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Dante snickered, his hand lifting her chin. "As you wish...babe."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" A tender kiss caressed Arista's lips, a kiss that soon burned with fiery passion. Dante's hungry lips devoured hers, sucking and savoring them like there was no tomorrow. She mewled and found the back of his head, and pulled him deeper into the kiss, her fingers tangled in his silvery white hair. The embrace charged Dante with intense lust he had the urge to make love with her again only to sense Arista breaking the kiss. Her lips slipped and she nuzzled his torso, letting out another yawn. When she no longer moved, Dante realized she fell asleep, much to his disappointment. Then again, he recalled how he wore her out after making love to her, and their first time exhausted both of them./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"He extended his arm and turned off the lamp next to him, keeping his other arm wrapped around Arista. Before he drifted to sleep as well, he whispered one last response for the night./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Good night, Arista."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" The next day, although demon-free, still excited Dante. He couldn't ask for more now that Arista became his girlfriend, especially how she sat on his lap in the morning during her visit. They had a real conversation that didn't include them bickering back and forth or competing against one another, but still maintained their sarcastic remarks and casual teasing. Lady and Trish were baffled when they arrived to "Devil May Cry", witnessing the sight of their devilish partner and his angel counterpart getting along as Arista kindly fed him pizza. However, it didn't mean Arista tolerated rudeness, so she shot the two ladies a cold glare when they kept staring, clung onto Dante, and kissed his cheek. He found it amusing that she still didn't trust the girls, and her little pout proved it. She still believed his partners harbored feelings for him, so he noted to himself to convince her later that she shouldn't worry./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" Later in the afternoon, Dante slept on his chair with a magazine over his face, deep in his own passionate dreams. Well, more of a flashback; the previous night with Arista replayed in his dream, finding himself kissing her and seducing her and savoring her rare and vulnerable side. He loved it when she enjoyed how he pleasured her, how she never told him to stop, how her bottled-up emotions exploded out in the open. Everything Dante sensed was vivid in the dream, from him sucking her breasts to him thrusting into her. Her voice echoed, calling out his name over and over when he thrust himself into her with her consent, her moans the best sound he ever heard. A yawn escaped him later as he came out of his slumber and removed the magazine off his face, his memory-like dream burned into his mind. With a glance, he noticed a green envelope resting next to his legs with his name in black cursive writing, and a lime green heart sticker sealing the envelope./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Hmmmm?" He raised a silver eyebrow, but a snicker implied that he obviously knew who left it there. "Babe, you and your love for green."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"He snatched the envelope and opened it, revealing the small message it contained:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"strongDante,/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"strongI'll meet you at your place tonight at nine o'clock. I have a very special surprise for you, and you're going to love it so much~. And there's no need for you to do anything special to impress me because I'll be doing all the work~. I'll see you tonight!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"strongYour babe,/strongbr /strongArista/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Despite the cryptic information, to Dante it was enough to get him excited. "I'll see you tonight, babe."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" Night seemed to torment Dante, time taking an eternity to reach nine o'clock. The long wait drove Dante insane he anxiously waited in his seat, wondering what Arista had in mind. He couldn't do anything during the long hours but distract himself with his magazines or picturing Arista in a sexy outfit of his choice. Tight green trench coat revealing her lean figure, an alluring version of her white, silver, and baby blue camouflage shirt hugging her hourglass figure and including an excellent view of her cleavage, short forest green shorts flaunting her legs, and ankle-length black boots to add some style. He lustfully growled at his reverie, wondering if she would wear something like that to show off her body. Or if he would get pulverized for even considering it. Only one way to find out. As the wait came to an end, the clock later struck nine, and just as expected, the door swung open, revealing his girlfriend in an outfit unlike the one in his fantasy./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" He examined her, beginning with her black high heel sandals, her long legs leading up to a black skirt just above her knees. A dark green tank top and a tight green trench coat hugged her hourglass figure, her bare midriff taunting Dante. A black purse accompanied Arista and it crossed her chest, dangling on top of her thigh. With just the right amount of cleavage visible, it was enough for Dante to salivate over her breasts. His focus appeared to have stuck to them until Arista blocked them by crossing her arms. Forced to move his focus up to her face, he noticed her coral-colored lips formed a vicious sneer, and her eyes, coated with light green eye shadow, glinted with ire./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Stop drooling and say something," she demanded, her trembling hand screaming that she might consider slapping his idiotic smile off of his face./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"A smirk stretched on Dante's face, then he whistled in approval of her appearance. "Have I ever told you you're cute when you lose your cool?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Arista fumed still, but her serious glare fell apart when she blushed. "Uhhh, n-no."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""That's all you have to say? Babe, you look very sexy! Finally you stopped being shy about your appearance."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"He rushed to her and snaked an arm around her waist, the gesture causing her cheeks to burst into crimson. "Th-Thank you," she stuttered. "I tried my best."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""So, this is the surprise~?" Dante showered her neck with warm kisses. "A sexier you~?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Yes," she moaned, passion beginning to cloud her train of thought, but she overcame the sensation by gently pushing him away. "But that's not all~." Arista seductively made her way up the stairs. "Follow me, my devilish hunk~."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" Dante followed in a heartbeat, savoring the full view of her body, particularly her behind that finally managed to peek through her clothes. He squeezed it, and she stopped near the last few stairs with a loud squeak. Dante was uncertain if it was good or bad; maybe he should have thought this through./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Arista looked over her shoulder. "At least wait until we're in the bedroom," she remarked./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"A breath of relief escaped Dante, excitement taking over. "I like the new you~." Excited for tonight, he followed her to his bedroom and with one swift movement, he locked the door behind him. He dashed to the bed, and made a perfect landing./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"He patted the bed. "You loved our first night together, didn't you, Rissie~?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Yes I did," she chuckled, and sat on his lap instead of the bed. "Dante, make it even better~!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" She pulled the devil hunter into a spellbinding kiss, mimicking how he devoured her lips the previous night. He groaned his sheer approval as his body overloaded with untamed lust. He reached for her coat, but Arista pinned his arms to the bed, and deepened the kiss even more. Dante moaned, losing his focus to strip her and dominate her, too immersed into the kiss to even care. Sensing him giving in, Arista removed his coat and worked on his shirt as fast as possible before her boyfriend regained control. Once the kiss ceased, Dante panted, his desire bound to become stronger if he didn't act. He couldn't bear to hold back, he just had to pounce and make his move, but when he tried sitting up, he grew alarmed when his arms couldn't embrace her. Confused, Dante glanced to his sides, and found golden chains attached to his bed post, restraining his arms to prevent further movement./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""You bound me last night," Arista explained casually, putting her purse by her side with duct tape sticking out of it. "So now," she snatched the tape, and tore a piece of it, "allow me to return the favor~."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Dante smirked. "Heh heh, you think you can seduce me so easily? I'd like to see you-" Arista slapped the duct tape over his mouth, muffling the last bit of his sentence./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Arista grinned, twirling the roll of tape with her finger. "Oh I'll try alright~." Pale blue eyes radiated in surprise as Dante pulled on the chains, but not enough to break them with his unimaginable strength./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" The devil huntress left the bed and stood in front of it, tossing the duct tape away. She smirked and began to undress herself in front of a helpless Dante, provocatively sliding her trench coat off her shoulders and out of her arms at an incredibly slow pace. Just watching her turned Dante on in seconds, and he could feel his erection forming under his pants. Arista posed as she removed her shirt, her black lace bra greeting Dante, and her panties revealed themselves after she wiggled out of her skirt. She kicked her sandals off as they joined the pile of clothes, and allowed Dante to view her nearly exposed body. Now that she was done with herself, she climbed onto the bed and worked on Dante's boots and pants./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"em"Oh yeah~. Take me~."/em So close, yet so far away, and it both pleased and annoyed him./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" Everything was gone except for his red boxers that were deliberately ignored along with the bulge underneath it. Dante never felt this vulnerable before, and as much as he enjoyed this, he struggled with the chains, ready to free himself and dominate her. But Arista was prepared, and suddenly cupped his manhood, emitting an aroused groan out of him./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Don't be so impatient," Arista leaned forward, mocking him with her breasts hidden under her bra. "It's more fun this way~."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" She brought her breasts closer, their size and beauty mocking Dante, and all he could do was sigh in defeat, begging her with his eyes to remove her bra and possibly rub her breasts over his face. But he was in for disappointment when Arista simply pulled them away and nuzzled his cheek, pretending to not notice his silent request. She showered his cheek with sweet and tender kisses, taking her time to move down to his lower lip, his chin, and later his neck. Dante let out a muffled moan, one that could have easily filled the room if he wasn't gagged. He arched his head to grant her complete access, moaning louder while her warm, soothing, hungry kisses brushed his warm skin./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" Her kisses continued downward, her lips traveling down to his bare chest. She hummed, pretending to think and kissed around his nipples, leaving them alone just to tease Dante. Desperation built inside him, and he let out a soft pant when Arista tightened her grip on his manhood. He closed his eyes and squirmed, pleading for more, and then and his eyes popped open when he gasped. His cheeks flushed, and he moaned in deep pleasure as Arista sucked on one nipple, her pace ranging from slow to fast and changing between soft and rough./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"em"Arista~!"/em Dante thought to himself./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" Arista sensed him arching his back, bringing his nipple deep into her mouth. She took advantage of this, and sucked harder, never slowing down until she was satisfied (and when Dante's nipple became swollen and pink). When it pleased her, Arista moved on to the neglected nipple, giving it the exact same treatment. Soft and slow, then fast and rough; every second of this triggered more moans from Dante, loving how she tormented him with her slow, sensual seduction. Deeply turned on, Dante hoped she would suck him below. As if she read his mind, Arista massaged his manhood beneath his boxers, weakening him even more, dragging him deep in intense, hot, and pure lust. Finally, both his nipples were pink, and she pulled away. Her hand released Dante's manhood only to slide it under his boxers. Dante sighed when she caressed his manhood./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Wow, you didn't take long to become hard. But we're not going there just yet~." She winked./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Mmmph?" Dante craved for her to take him deep inside her, yet she still wanted to torment him. Although impatient, he was also thrilled of what she had in store. Arista's hand left his manhood, and she flipped him over, the chains crossing his arms and placing him in a more helpless position. He cocked his head to see what this was about, but groaned in pleasure when a stinging sensation on his back answered his question./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"A small whip was in Arista's possession, and a mischievous smirk took over her seductive smile. "You didn't think I wouldn't find out about your guilty pleasures, did you, Dante~?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"He blinked, shocked. Arista snickered. "I kind of guessed. I knew you wished for sex, but I found out you would rather like it rough. It was perfect inspiration for my second diary, a red one to complement my green one, and luckily, you didn't find it. Believe me when I say that I've seen your magazines, and I got one thing to say. Your guilty pleasures turn me on~~."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Dante blushed and squirmed, eager to get whipped. em"Enough talk. Punish me, babe~!"/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""You have been such a bad boy~." Tension built in the atmosphere as the whip rubbed every inch of his back. "You should be punished~~!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" The whip assaulted Dante's back, triggering a sharp gasp then a rough moan. Pleasure coursed through his body, electrifying his senses, charging him with such overwhelming desire he gasped and moaned uncontrollably throughout the pain he received. The pain felt amazing to him, and as Arista kept whipping him harder, he moaned at his loudest. However, he could sense she was being careful to not hurt him too much, but nevertheless she pressed the right buttons./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Dante's cheeks remained scarlet during his rapturous torture. em"Arista! Whip me harder~!"/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" As if she understood him, Arista whipped his back harder, but still maintained her caution. The pattern proceeded, each whip forcing a moan out of Dante every few seconds. His kinky torture ceased after a while, and the final whip aimed for his behind made him shudder in pleasure. When it was over, he regained his composure, panting and feeling the aftereffects of the stinging pleasure on his body. Dante gazed at Arista with half-open eyes filled with hungry, intense, animalistic lust. He didn't just want her anymore, he craved for her more than ever./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Now that I taught you a lesson, let's get to the best part~." She smacked his behind before turning him over again./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"em"Finally~. Take me, please~!"/em Dante wiggled his hips, pleading to be free from confinement. Arista reached for his boxers and removed them right away./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Brace yourself, my devilish lover~," Arista chuckled, and finally removed her bra and panties. "You will be in heaven real soon~!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" Aroused eyes examined Dante's manhood while her nude body mesmerized him. She smirked and rubbed his body gently, watching how turned on he was becoming and how he squirmed. She then peeled away the duct tape without yanking his stubble off his handsome face./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""You've been silent long enough~!" Arista giggled. Dante's breath hitched when she took his manhood with her mouth, sucking it at a slow, smooth pace. His body charged with an irresistible dose of desire, and with one moan after another, his pleasure became loud and clear. The sound was beautiful music to Arista's ears, and sucked harder to maintain that sound./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Damn~! You know your stuff~!" Dante gasped and moaned, breathing in and out to soothe his flaming body that erupted with scorching lust. It did nothing and only worked to ignite the flames. "Ahhhh~!...Arista," he moaned, "I'm gonna-...!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" Unable to hold back, he reached his climax, forcing Arista to pull away. She coughed, relieved that his release mostly coated her belly rather than her entire mouth. Another cough left her before she smiled./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Good boy," she chuckled softly and prepared herself. "Do you want me~?" She leaned, her entrance tickling his manhood but never taking him in, similar to how he decided to not thrust himself into her. Since she had to plead for him, then he had to plead for her./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"He smirked and mimicked a familiar tone of voice and expression, albeit in an exaggerated and feminine tone. "I want you, Arista! Please!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Arista pouted. He remembered that response so well when she was helpless underneath him the night before. She sighed in fake disappointment. "Oh well, I guess you don't really want it." She moved away with a saddened expression until a devilish smirk took over, a smirk just for Dante./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"He bit his lip, close to losing his mind if she didn't take him. He waited until she would return to her position, but when she just kept smiling at him, Dante exploded. "Fuck me, babe~! Fuck me now~!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" Arista thrust right when he finished. He cried her name in blind ecstasy, putting his focus only on the sensations of his manhood. Arista's thrusts followed the rhythm of his hips, their moans loud and in harmony and their bodies experiencing a euphoric sensation Dante could have sworn it was addicting. The wild sensation coursed through his body during each thrust, immediately blasting him to cloud nine. With one final thrust, Arista reached her climax alongside Dante as they simultaneously moaned./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"They heaved, looking into each other's eyes, staying perfectly still. Arista panted and pulled away, her face reflecting the same exhaustion as Dante. "Wow~," she breathed, and her arms gave up on her in an instant she collapsed onto him./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Ooof! Easy on the landing," Dante panted./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Arista panted, brushing some of her hair off her forehead. "Sorry about that."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;" Dante's satisfaction remained until it vanished from his body. Satisfaction never felt this incredible, and he knew he wasn't going to forget this night, the night that Arista sexually pleasured him with all she got. He wanted to move his arms and embrace her until he remembered he was still cuffed to the bed. And he was too tired to break free himself./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""Uhhh, can you free me?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""So you can regain your dominance tonight?" Arista grinned. "I don't think so."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""It's not that, I'm too tired to even do so. And I would break free myself, but I'd hate to break our...equipment." He smiled sensually./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;""So what? I have plenty of bondage stuff we can try out tomorrow night~." She gave Dante a sly wink, making him wish it was already tomorrow night. "Or," she slowly added, "we can try them out when we recover~."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; max-height: 999999px;"Author's Notes: Vermilion, you have my permission to take advantage of the cliffhanger! XD Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. It's not perfect, but I put all my effort into it./p 


End file.
